Talk:Lucario vs Shadow/@comment-26374068-20171102111132/@comment-26374068-20171103231133
Well, there's three deciding factors in a fight, right? Attack potency/durability, speed, and hax. Who takes these? Attack Potency: Hiori's Lucario. He's Multi-Universe level since he one-shot Darkrai, who could fight a corrupted Dialga and bloodlusted Palkia. The former, in his Platinum pokedex entry, is stated to stabilize time with his heartbeat, and the latter is stated in his Platinum entry to stabilize all of space with his breathing. Not to mention the two of them could annihilate the universe extremely casually. This would put Lucario above Darkrai and below Dialga and Palkia, since the two of them weren't really focusing on Darkrai when he fought them. Pre-Genesis Archie Super Shadow is similar to Darkrai's level, since he's superior to his Chaos form, which could fight Knuckles Enerjak, who could annihilate entire universes one by one. Shoot, Darkrai might be stronger, since Dialga has Low 2-C heartbeats, making his higher power pretty hefty into 2-C. Darkrai took a hit from an extremely infuriated Palkia, who was pushing Dialga back in their fight, and got back up with barely any scratches. I doubt Palkia went all out, but that still puts Darkrai far above two universes, while I'd guess Super Shadow would be... eh, three, four universes? Doesn't matter, since he's way behind Darkrai, or at most equal to him, and Hiori's Lucario could one-shot Darkrai. Speed: Hiori's Lucario. Archie Super Shadow is far superior to Chaos Shadow, who is superior to Archie Sonic, who could run the multiverse in, IIRC, an hour or so. This has been calculated to be preeeeeetty fast. However, Lucario was sidestepping Darkrai's attacks, who could keep up with Palkia and Dialga at least a little, and by even being within their speed range, it'd make him have INFINITE speed, since Palkia and Dialga could fight within a tear in reality, which was devoid of time and space. The fight would start, and then immediately end, as Lucario one-shots and speedblitzes. Hax: Hiori's Lucario. Aside from things like Aura Manipulation, Aura Reading, homing attacks (against someone who is infinitely slower, too), and movement sensory, this Lucario has the ability to react without any thought (You know Ultra Instinct Goku? EXACTLY like that), has precognition able to look a few minutes into the future, gets stronger with anger, and so on. Super Shadow has all of Shadow's abilities, plus reality warping, dimensional travel, soul mutilation, and so on. Not enough to catch up to Lucario's at all, and besides, he can't even use them, because he's infinitely slower and able to be one-shot. With that, any of the other stats don't even matter. Even if Shadow was smarter, Lucario kills him in an instant. Even if Shadow had more weaponry, he has no chance to use it. Even if Lucario had more weaknesses, Shadow has no chance to exploit them. And so on. Furthermore, Super Shadow never scaled to Super Sonic in the Post-Genesis articles. If he did, he'd win this easy, but he didn't, so he gets destroyed by Hiori's Lucario effortlessly. However, to be fair, any other Lucario, or even Mega Lucario can't even beat base Game Shadow, so yeah.